Duplicate
by Misakixxusagi
Summary: Akihiko and Misaki fight... and in his drunkenness, Akihiko makes a life-changing mistake that hurts both him and Misaki. Warning: Yaoi, some bad language, AkihikoXsome stranger for a while. 3-SHOT
1. Mistake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica! (but I own this strange brunette who isn't named yet)**

**Author's note: Warning: Some bad language and Usagixsome stranger. Shoujo Manga = girl's manga. BL = Boy's love stories (aka yaoi~)**

**Enjoy! **

Misaki slips his tiny fingers into his lover Usagi-san's large warm ones. Amazing how his heart beats madly for... a man. Three years back he hated the thought of two men together, but now he's so used to this concept as he enjoys the numerous hugs and kisses his lover lavishes on him as if it were the most natural thing to do. Shyly gazing up into his lover's lavender eyes, Misaki feels that his life is complete - both of them together and living happily in Akihiko Usami's huge penthouse.

_Change the complete life part - if Baka-Usagi just stopped writing his BL stuff, then I would be happy._

Almost snatching his hand away as he remembers the most recent BL story his lover wrote, the dark chocolate haired boy gets up and hurriedly puts his clothes on.

"Wake up, Baka-Usagi," Misaki scowls._ Stupid BL stuff... How perverted could he get?!_

Clearly a lot more than Misaki thinks.

"Uwa, is it morning already?" The silver-haired man yawns leisurely in bed. If he were a cat, he'd definitely roll around in his laziness.

"HAI, it's morning, so get up!" The boy slams the door in his anger.

_Does he know I've read it?! That rotten BL story! I-I s-should've burned it when I had the chance!_ As Misaki goes downstairs he remembers finding the stupid story in the first place. He was cleaning Akihiko's workroom as usual, but he found some papers scattered on the wooden floor. Any kind person, especially when his goal is to clean the house, would pick up the papers. However, any person wouldn't begin nosily reading it with greedy and curious green eyes. In his defense he was bored and it's not like he reads everything he finds on the ground - there should be exceptions to this and Misaki considers his situation to be one.

Upon reading, he found the most lewd of all stories he's ever read. _It was... so graphic!_ He didn't just blush as he normally wood - no, he was mortified (still is) and appalled. How could his lover, his smart and handsome lover create something so... horrible. He knows he has to discuss this with him - he is not letting this one get published. _Why would anyone even want to read it?!_

Quickly making breakfast, the brunette decides to call his lover down. "USAGI-SAN! Come down!"

If that loud scream didn't do it, then he doesn't mind personally going up there and dragging his lover out. They need to talk - seriously.

After a couple of minutes, a gloomy figure steps out of Akihiko's room. It appears to be a ghost, but Misaki knows it's his tired lover.

"Usagi-san, we need... to talk," Misaki states, being bold today.

Akihiko gives his lover a death look and then attempts to soften it - it doesn't get softer.

"...What?" Akihiko asks in a deep, sleepy voice.

"...! H-have you written any B-BL s-stories t-these days?" He stutters. _Shit, where's all my confidence?!_ Those lavender eyes are sucking all the energy out of Misaki like some intimidating monster.

"Why? Don't you hate those stories?" His lover raises a brow.

"O-OF COURSE, I hate them! I-I just wanted to ask you... why did you write something so... lewd?!" Misaki spits it out, tired of beating around the bush.

"Lewd, huh? Well it's nothing different from what I do," he slowly licks his lips as he says this, meaning to seduce or impress the brunette - or at the very least get a satisfying blush.

Instead, Misaki steps back, grossed out. "Y-You d-don't do that! T-That was... horrible!"

"Having sex with you is horrible?" Akihiko interprets it as that, frowning.

"N-NO! Well... but that story was awful - please don't publish it! T-that just crosses the line!" The brunette argues.

"Line? Really - _that_ story crossed the line? Then you haven't read my other stories," his lover smiles devilishly. In his mind, this is all fun and games - he's not getting how angry Misaki is since he usually complains about BL all the time.

"E-E-EH?!" Misaki jumps up from his seat. "W-what kind of stories?"

"Don't know... lots of sex and more sex... and extra sex," Akihiko twirls his fork and then stabs his omelet.

Not taking it anymore, the brunette walks away. "I-I won't come back until you stop y-your s-stories!" He yells, leaving out the main door.

Left alone with his half-finished breakfast, Akihiko drops his fork and gets up. _Why is he so fired up today? He knows I write BL all the time... I thought he accepted that about me._ Since the BL stuff is the first connecting element (besides Takahiro and Usagi-san's one-sided love) them two, Akihiko assumed his lover is alright with it, despite his constant complaints.

Not understanding his lover at all, the man refuses to run after him like some hero._ It's Misaki's decision if he wants to leave me... and if he leaves me for something small as this, then did he really love me?_

He leaves his breakfast like that - his appetite gone as soon as his lover left him.

_He'll come back anyway, right? He always does... yes, he'll come back to me and then we'll make-up with sex._

* * *

_Baka-Usagi! Wh-who does he think he his?! Great Lord Akihiko Usami!? No, not with me!_ Glaring at the crowded sidewalk with blurry eyes, the brunette wishes his lover could come to ends - that he'll give up his weird BL stories for him - sacrifice for the boy he loves. Who knows, maybe he'll become less of a perverted man whence all those horrifying thoughts of sex are out of his head. _H-He can write something else... Start writing Shoujo Manga or something_, Misaki thinks as he looks up at Marukawa Shoten, the place he works at._ Dang it, did my feet naturally bring me here?_ It was his day off today too...

Oh well, maybe I'll run into Aikawa-san. In hopes of meeting Akihiko's editor, he takes the elevator up.

Right in front of him is Kyo Ijuuin-sensei, the creator of Misaki's favorite manga 'The Kan'.

"Small world, Takahashi-kun," the dark haired man gives him his signature smile.

"I-Ijuuin-sensei!" The brunette gives a smile back. He notices his eyes are still blurry. Turning around, he wipes away the pesky tears.

"Oh, are you crying?" His sensei asks him kindly as the metal elevator door closes.

Shaking his head, the brunette gives a tiny 'no'.

"Did something happen with Usami-san?" Ijuuin guesses.

"O-oh, n-no, not at all," Misaki denies it but tears show up again. Damn these tears!

When they reach their destination, Ijuuin is about to sneakily grab the brunette, but both of them see Usami Akihiko in front of them, huffing and sweating (he must've ran up the stairs). In Akihiko's eyes, he sees the tall dark-haired man's arms coming near a vulnerable Misaki as if he's about to attack his prey. Grabbing the brunette's arm, he leads him into the empty stairwell.

"What the fuck was that?' Akihiko instantly snaps. He hates Ijuuin more than he hates his annoying family. Weird how blood isn't as bad as he thought it was.

"W-what was wh-what?" The brunette scowls, taking his arm away from his lover's violent grip.

"You - him - what were you doing?" The silver-haired man asks louder now, irritated.

"W-we were just talking, Baka-Usagi!" Misaki affirms as he looks into his lover's angry eyes.

"Just talking? With his arm around you?" Akihiko narrows his hawk-ish eyes.

"H-He didn't have his arm around me!"

"_Sure_ he didn't, Misaki, and he also didn't want to corner you against the wall," his lover sighs. He's been observing people all his life - he's been writing about those same people! He knows people's intentions as if they were written on their faces!

"What are you talking about?! D-don't blame Ijuuin-sensei for your tensions! Y-you're just mad I don't like your BL stuff!" Misaki glares at the tall man, crossing his arms.

"Ha? Blaming him? Sure, Misaki, let's just leave it as that - now come home," Akihiko sighs. He's tired of this fighting - today's the weekend - no one should ever fight on a weekend.

"No! I'm staying here!" The brunette declares as he stomps his foot down.

They have a one minute glaring contest and both end up with a fucking tie. "I'm still not moving," Misaki frowns.

"Fine, then don't come home!" His lover shouts in exasperation.

_Eh...?_ His heart skips a beat - and not in a lovey-dovey way. It falls down for a second, his surprised heart._ H-He surely doesn't mean that, right?_

Watching the silver-haired man leave, Misaki's eyes slowly get blurry again.

* * *

Completely upset now, the man goes to some random bar to get his rage out. He doesn't want to become a bloody alcoholic at home - he knows he's bound to smash the beer bottles and whiskey bottles against his walls - which Misaki will have to clean. If his lover does come back, then he doesn't want to start off on a bad leaf.

In whatever bar he ended up in, women and men both swarm around him like flies - he's obviously the honey. Tall, soft silver hair, a perfect nose, brilliant lavender eyes, and a strong build, he was the epitome of the perfect boyfriend. They flirt with him uselessly and he drunkenly rejects them as he can.

_One drink, two drink... five drink, seven drink - opps, did I already have my sixth drink?_

He quit counting as the world began to move. For now he'll have to find the nearest love hotel instead of dying or collapsing in the lonely streets.

On his way to a hotel, he sees the bright green eyes of his lover.

"M-Misaki? W-wha're you doing her?" He slurs his words - in fact, his whole body is loose and wavy.

He couldn't believe his eyes - how did his lover find him?! This was definitely fate - fate bringing them together in this random street in nowhere. It was like a street within a street within a street - it was that complex.

And yet, here he was! Short, dark hair, and beautiful green eyes - his Misaki.

"Misaki?" His lover smiles and then nods. "Of course I'm Misaki...~."

Without missing a beat, Akihiko envelopes the brunette as hard as he could.

"I-I love y-you... I'm sooooooooo sorry, Misaki, I really am - I d-don't know w-why I did it! I-I was jealous, seeing you with him - w-will you forgive your Usagi-san?" The silver-haired man gives a sweet, intoxicating smile.

"Yes, U-Usagi-san, I'll forgive you," his lover smiles as he lets the man hug him.

God knows how they made it to a love hotel. Misaki was blushing and moaning like never before - it was the most amazing sex they've had in years. The brunette didn't even restrain his sexy cries! Their bodies and hearts became one again - their little dispute over. Fate was on Akihiko's side today - letting his lover forgive him with his kind heart once again. Feeling this victory, the man smiles as he continues to thrust passionately into his lover - loving the moans so openly.

It was weird, but Misaki wasn't as tight as he usually was._ D-did we use too much lube? I sh-should've done this before!_

"Y-You're amazing today, Misaki...!" Akihiko cries, kissing the brunette's pursed lips.

"Y-you too, U-U-Usagi-san!" The brunette cries after the kiss - in total bliss.

Drunk as he was, he continued to please the boy until all his desires were filled. And Misaki didn't complain at all! Akihiko is loving this day now - if they didn't fight like that, then he never would've seen this side of his lover. The submissive, yet fiery brunette who accepted Akihiko for who he was - a drunken bastard that doesn't even recognize his lover from a stranger in his blind excitement.

* * *

Misaki is at Usagi-san's penthouse like the loyal lover he is. He checks every room and yells for his lover, but clearly he is out somewhere. _I-I haven't g-given up yet! I just don't h-have any other place to sleep in_, he tells himself to protect his pride. But it was true: his brother Takahiro was happy with his family and his son Mahiro that Misaki always feels like an intruder when he visits them. He definitely can't barge into their lovely house and request to stay for a night - he just didn't like doing that at all.

As he flips through channels in his boredom, he doesn't notice the time. Slowly, it's already 12am and Usagi still hasn't arrived home. Where is he?!

Worried, he tries calling him on his cell phone. _He c-can't kick me out and then not come to his own house!_

It irritated the hell out of Misaki._ How d-dare he leave me like this!?_

Akihiko doesn't pick up his cell phone and the brunette is even more worried. _W-where could he be?_ He quickly thinks of the top 3 places his lover would go: a Marimo shop, his grand mansion in the middle of nowhere, or with Aikawa at Misaki's workplace. _Maybe he didn't really leave..._

Motivated to search for his lover, he sets out.

* * *

"He left really soon - I saw him leaving," Aikawa-san shrugs, letting her red hair bounce.

"Oh... do you know where he could be?" Misaki asks with worried eyes. He doesn't know why Marukawa Shoten is open at this dead of night, but looking at the zombie editors, he understands - deadlines were due.

The woman shakes her head. "If he's not with you, then I don't know where he could be."

The brunette blushes. The way she said that implies his lover is always hovering around him.

"Well, he's not with me...," Misaki looks away, embarrassed._ Why did I let him walk away like that? H-He can't take care of himself at all!_

"Ah, there is one thing - I have a GPS tracker on his cell phone," Aikawa smiles demonically. "We can find him through that..." She begins laughing as he gets her black laptop out.

"EH!? Y-You've put a tracker on him?!" The brunette steps away from the evil woman. She was truly an evil genius.

"Yup - in case he flees to a foreign country. It's happened before," she nods to herself as she grimaces.

Gulping, the brunette looks over at the laptop screen. A map and a blinking light - his lover's location.

"Wow... that was easy...," he gawks at the image.

"I'll print out the map for you - good luck finding him!" Aikawa-san smiles.

Taking the paper, Misaki stares at it for a minute to get the location. It wasn't that far away from Marukawa Shoten - just a few streets away. He looks at the side of the map and sees a room number - it literally says 'Room #25'. The accuracy of the GPS scared him. _Is this how Aikawa-san and Isaka-san always find us?_ Observing the map, the brunette reaches a conclusion: _Did he get so drunk he went to the nearest place to relax? That Baka-Usagi!_ Misaki hit the spot on that one, but he was missing a large piece of the puzzle.

Through the dark streets of Tokyo, the brunette shivers even though it wasn't even cold. He doesn't like this scary part of town - where all the love hotels were. Misaki can understand Akihiko's desperation to reach a bed, but this is too much for the brunette. He's now standing in front of the flashiest and brightest hotel in the street, couples strolling here and there in the street.

_Oh god, his choice..._, he sighs as he walks into the cheap love hotel.

Since he knows the hotel number already, he takes the elevator up to floor two. Looking at his pale and sweaty face in the glassy mirrors of the metal box, he finally realizes how tired he is. Waking up early after sex is one thing, but walking so much is another. His legs and calves hurt - his eyes are weak and his lips are chapped. He'd eaten, but now he feels a little woozy from exhaustion. I won't puke, I won't puke, he chants to himself as he searches for room 25.

_Please be awake!_ Misaki prays as he knocks on the door. It takes a couple more knocks until a man the same height as him opens the door - same dark hair, but brown eyes instead of emerald. His facial features didn't look like Misaki at all - his nose was sharper, his jawline more built smoothly, and he had cuter cheeks.

The brunette is too astonished to say anything as both men observe each other. _What...?!_

"I'm s-sorry, I think I must have the wrong hotel room," Misaki bows down in apology nervously. This can't be Usagi-san's room! D-d-definitely not!

And then he hears it: he hears his lover's dreamy voice when he's fully sated after sex.

"Misaki~~ Don't open the door for strangers~ You might get kidnapped~,' Akihiko says slowly, wanting his lover to cuddle with him.

* * *

**Author: Ah, the irony - he does get kidnapped when he opens the door in Lost. :3**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a comment~ :D**

**Omake:**

**Miki: WHERE AM I?!**

**Me: ... You're strictly in Shinobu's fanfics only. **

**Miki: Aw... *frowns***

**Me: It's okay - I made a new OC - he's better than you!**

**Miki: *_* *runs to emo corner* **

**Izumi randomly pops up: No one is better than me, though. *smiles***

**Me: -_- Sigh, so true. **


	2. Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica at all~**

**Author's notes: I'm still sick - don't know how I wrote this - I forced myself, but oh well. **

**Enjoy! :)**

Misaki's green eyes widen in shock as he sees his lover on the bed, his bare chest visible with hickeys on it. His brain begins to make connections as he looks at the guy who looks like him and the fact that he's wearing a white robe - he also has fresh hickeys visible on his neck and collarbone. Red, ripe and large - only an idiot could miss it.

"Eh~? Two Misaki's?~ Am I this drunk...?~" Akihiko asks and then starts to snore, falling to sleep.

"Ah, so you're the real Misaki," the doppelganger says, frowning. "He really loves you."

"...! W-w-what did you two do?" Misaki dares to ask, glaring at the man's brown eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" The man sneers.

Infuriated and embarrassed, Misaki feels like hitting the person, but he doesn't have the guts. His mind is telling him to run away, hide back into Akihiko's penthouse and wait for his lover to get back to his senses - that way they can at least fight on equal footing and away from this duplicate of his. However, even with this reasonable escape plan, his body doesn't move. His eyes keep staring at the hickeys - obvious signs of betrayal from his lover. One fight and this is what happens?

"Are you going to keep staring at me or leave already?" The man sighs as he attempts to close the door.

Misaki unconsciously blocks the door with his foot. He wishes he could come with a good comeback or some sort of insult that'll upset the man, but no witty insult ever comes to him. Soon even his foot gives up and the man slams the door shut.

From there, he doesn't know how to move. Too many thoughts bombarded his head all at once and the chaos of emotions throw him off the edge, killing him inside like bugs. He wills him to move forward, right foot first, then left foot.

He's not that far away from the hotel room and he collapses onto the floor, eyes gushing with hot tears that he honestly doesn't know how he blocked while witnessing that horrible betrayal - or maybe he didn't block them and he's just now noticed how many tears are running down his cheeks. His sobs are calls of silence, his ears ringing from his headache and lack of sleep and eyes are almost going blind from all the crying.

The brunette knew his lover has dated before (women and men), but he thought his sweet lover would always be faithful. Misaki can't even try to be understanding at this point - even if it were a misunderstanding (which he doubts it is) he doesn't want to forgive his lover at this point. The foundation of trust that took years to skillfully build with all their love combined just shattered in those minutes and the pieces lay right in front of him like a reminder that his love life sucks.

Still on the carpet, he tries to wipe his tears but they're endlessly leaking out of his eyes. The only human being Misaki has ever loved has betrayed him. That human being happened to be a guy - something Misaki tolerated in the name of love - accepted Akihiko's weirdness and his charmingly spoiled personality, yet this is the end of their love story.

* * *

Akihiko wakes up with a heavy migraine and a nasty breath. He's fallen asleep next to the toilet and to his horror he forgot to flush last night. Or even cover it with the toilet lid. The awful smell permeated the bathroom like a sickening disease wanting to kill him._ I'm never, ever drinking like that again, _he swears to himself as he flushes the yucky substance.

_At least I made up with Misaki last night... right?_

Not knowing if all of last night was an illusion or dream, he gets up from his awkward position next to the toilet and begins to walk to the main room. His reflection makes him stop his steps. He hadn't realized he was only wearing his undergarment until now. Ignoring his exhausted looking eyes and pale face, his eyes look at the hickeys on his neck.

"No way...," Akihiko frowns. His Misaki would never dare to leave a mark. The boy who's embarrassed of initiating a kiss or sex can't possibly do such a thing.

Panic reaches his now pounding heart before it reaches his feet. He runs to the hotel room to find a brunette sleeping on the bed. He widens his eyes. _Misaki?_

Although some of his doubts washed away in relief by the familiar hair style and color, but his heart still felt weird. _Misaki... put hickeys on me? Where did he learn to do this?!_ Knowing the brunette is a novice in the bed, he's confused. Instead of dwelling on the matter, he decides to clean himself up first and then attack his lover with questions.

Once he's in the shower, the hot water relaxes his aching limbs. Akihiko isn't aware that he went all out in his beast mode last night. The influence of alcohol is scary and made him slightly abusive last night, but he has no memory of it. All he remembers is meeting Misaki in that dark alley and taking him to this place. As he washes his back, he glances at the red spot in the mirror and sees long streaks on his back - nails that have dug hard into his skin to imprint on the surface.

Now Akihiko is 100% doubtful.

A pair of slim arms wrap around his back and squeeze him.

"Good morning, Usa-gi-san~," the man greets him with a honey-coded voice.

Akihiko flinches at the sound. His Misaki doesn't hug him like this and doesn't speak like that. Instantly he pushes the boy away, surprised the damn brat has enough guts to cuddle with him in the shower.

"Who are you?" His lavender eyes hold no mercy.

"Ah, so cold - we did it like a gazillion times last night and you don't even know my name. I'm Karou. Sorry I'm not your 'Misaki'," the man says, his brown eyes glinting playfully.

"How do you know about Misaki?" Akihiko hisses.

"You kept calling me that... not like I didn't do the same," Karou sighs for a brief moment and then looks up. "Nice hickeys, eh? My skills ar-," here's the downside of his morning victory as Akihiko slams the man against the shower wall with an angry and uncontrollable arm choking his slender neck.

"Did you drug me?" He glares in disgust at the man.

"Ha? Drug?" The brunette looks so genuinely shocked that Akihiko glares even harder.

It makes him face the fact that he willingly had sex with this guy thinking that he's Misaki.

"Why? Do drugs turn you on more?" Karou smirks now.

"You clearly don't know your place, do you?" Akihiko says as he places pressure on his neck. He's so angry right now that if he accidentally did kill the brunette, he wouldn't mind.

"Ohh, sc-scar-ry," the man gasps, provoking the silver-haired man more.

"You worthless piece of-," he's cut off immediately.

"Shit? T-That's the w-worst you can say?" Karou barely gets his voice out with Akihiko's fingers killing his neck. "I've heard m-much worse."

"Fucker," Akihiko lets go of the man.

"My second favorite insult," the brunette looks up with thrilled eyes.

"Get out before I kick you out," is all the tall man says as he turns around.

"Okay... but I'm not done talking to you - your Misaki came here last night," Karou tells him deliberately. The longer he stays, the more memories he makes with this handsome man he fortunately met last night whether they're good or bad.

Akihiko hand is at his neck before he gets another word out.

"Misaki was here?!" He yells, shocked.

"Yes... and he saw us," the brunette replies, fearless against the mad man as he gives another cunning smile.

Not worried about anything except Misaki, the silver-haired man walks out dripping wet from his shower - the water still left on, drizzling pitiful rain on Karou. Thoughts are rushing into Akihiko's mind - worries (anxiety enlarging those worries) pop into his head such as crazy possibilities of what his lover might be going through (maybe suicide?) and how the poor boy is handling himself right now. He quickly puts on clothes and grabs his cell phone.

As Karou steps out of the bathroom, he sees the tall man leaving the hotel room. He smiles in glee as he looks at the cell phone by the hotel alarm clock.

* * *

"The number you have dialed is unavailable, please leave a message -," Akihiko instantly cancels his 7th call to Misaki.

As he stretches his long legs in the taxi, he sighs. He's been calling him, but in vain. Time is going so slow for him with all this tension in his mind that it feels like forever in the leather seats. He feels like shit thanks to his crime of cheating on his cute lover. He loves him so much that it pains him to think he's hurt the brunette by his idiotic mistake. _That guy doesn't even look like Misaki!_ The face structure is different, the way he talks, and his eye color! And yet Akihiko has dared to mistake him for his lover. He's realized how bad this sounds - it's not even a good enough excuse to appease his lover. He'll have to beg for forgiveness for months - maybe even years.

When he reaches his penthouse building, his heart begins to thump. Moment of truth is imminent and it's fucking scary. He doesn't know how to face Misaki now that he's here. He takes the elevator and tries to engulf his mind into the Vivaldi piece playing in the small speakers. However, the music matches so well with his heartbeat that it's hard not to think about his troubling thoughts.

Once the elevator opens, Akihiko gulps. It's showtime.

He opens the door to his penthouse and calls out for Misaki immediately - that is if Misaki is still at his place. _Oh god, I hope so - please don't ever leave me, Misaki. _

"Misaki?! Are you there?!" He calls out numerous times, checking each room.

His lover's old room is locked. Akihiko's eyes widen. _Why did he lock the door?!_ Horrid thoughts of suicide are jumping around in his mind like fleas. He runs over to his secret camera room just to check on what his lover is doing in that room. On the camera it shows that no one is in the room.

"Odd...," Akihiko whispers to himself as he looks at the other cameras.

"Oh, so is this how you spy on me?" Misaki's voice startles the silver-haired man.

The tall man turns around, gasping and tries to reach for his lover.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Misaki's shrill voice echoes in the large room. "Don't come any closer!"

"Misa-," he tries but is violently cut off.

"You have NO right to call me that!" The brunette yells now in a pained voice.

With saddened and guilty eyes, Akihiko down at his tearful lover. He was crying once more even though he swore he wouldn't cry in front of the silver-haired man. Wiping his tears briskly, Misaki walks over to a closet labeled 'tapes'.

"Is this where you get your fucking BL material?" Misaki spits in disgust as he opens the closet.

Large stacks of videos tower here and there - the shelves are filled and the ground is hard to find. The brunette grabs a tape and looks at the title. His eyes narrow into a cold glare that sends shivers down Akihiko's spine. He's never seen his lover with such cold eyes._ Did I do that to him?_

"'Misaki day 1' - what the fuck?" His green eyes widen. He throws the video at Akihiko's chest. "Play that for me. NOW."

"E-eh? Misaki, why're you doing this?"

"Don't call me that! I'm Takahashi to you!" Misaki barks at him. "Now play that fucking video!"

Akihiko frowns but complies to his lover's wishes. He's mortified that Misaki has found out about his secret camera room - which is safely behind a fake wall and the brunette would've never have known about it if Akihiko hadn't kept the door open. He's also hurt by Misaki's cruel words._ I deserve them, though... but with this video, he'll just hate me more..._

Unwillingly, he inserts the tape into the VCR and plays it on his large flat screen T.V.

It truly was Akihiko's BL material. On the large screen, both figures of Akihiko and Misaki are visible. Misaki is protesting like he always does while Akihiko is coaxing him with sweet words as he pushes him down. In the high definition video, every movement is seen - every moan is heard in high quality - and every thrust is painfully as real as it was in real life.

Misaki is horrified. He knew his lover had weird obsessions like Marimo, eels, teddy bears, and the list goes on, but he never thought Akihiko would be the one to record their private sex scenes. This seemed lower than murder at the moment and Misaki honestly doesn't know if he'll ever forgive his lover now.

"...rn it," Misaki mutters, trembling in both embarrassment and anger.

His lover looks over at him after he stops the video. "What?"

"Burn it!" The brunette yells, infuriated. "In fact, burn ALL of them! H-how_ dare_ you even record that!?"

"I'm sorry, Misa-," he's interrupted immediately.

"TAKAHASHI!" Misaki screams at the top of his lungs, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Fine, I'll burn them, but please listen to me - I'm really sorry about this... and about last night," Akihiko apologizes with genuinely remorseful eyes. He's willing to get on his knees or even bow fully on the ground in order to get his apology accepted.

"_Sorry?_ _You're SORRY?!_ Are you sorry you cheated on me with a fake look-alike or that you got _caught?!_" The brunette begins throwing the tapes from the closet onto the ground, watching them smash. "Was it fun getting caught?! Did you enjoy ruining my life?!"

"Misaki... I was too drunk last night -."

"THAT'S NOT A GOOD EXCUSE! What if I spend the night at Sumi-senpai's place and end up doing stuff with him, huh?! Should I blame the alcohol?!" Misaki glares as he throws yet another tape onto the wooden floor.

Akihiko glares back. "Don't do that!" His heart almost died by that statement. He knows his lover wouldn't actually do that, but the threat hits him like a hot pan slammed on his handsome face.

"Well of course **_I_ **won't!" The brunette falls to the ground and cries harder. "U-u - Usami-san, I trusted you! TRUSTED YOU! Why would you do this to me?! Y-You s-said you l-l-loved me - were all t-those lies?!"

Bending down towards his lover, Akihiko feels like his heart is being pulled out of his body. He envelopes the fragile boy into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Misaki, please forgive me - I mistook him for you - I do love you and only you. You're the reason I'm still alive... I l-love you so much, Misaki," the man huskily confesses into the boy's ear.

The brunette suddenly shoves the man away. "LIES!"

Getting up, Misaki runs away faster than Akihiko can ever run or catch him and the man merely stares at him.

A moment later he hears the front door slam.

* * *

Akihiko has been sitting in the same spot for hours now. His knees on the ground and his large hands on his lap in exhaustion. This is the worst fight they've ever had and he has no clue how to get Misaki back. Both were hurt by Akihiko's stupid mistake - both suffered, but he knew that his lover is definitely feeling more pain than he can imagine. If Misaki ever cheated on him... he'd trap the boy inside his penthouse and never let him see any humans again.

But if he's the one who cheated, what'll he do?

Abruptly his cell phone rings. Weird, the ringtone is obnoxious. Nonetheless, he picks up.

"Hello...?" He says cautiously. Maybe unknown callers have weird ringtones - or so he's willing to assume.

"Yo, Karou - I'm sorry for beating ya up today - I promise I won't drink again... yesterday was a mistake, it'll never happen again," the man on the phone says, worried and apologetic.

_Karou? I've heard that name somewhere... _

Then it hits him that it's the guy from this morning! _It must be his cell phone!_ No wonder the ringtone was odd.

"Excuse me, I'm not Karou, so please hold that apology for him," Akihiko tells him and then ends the call.

If he has the punk's phone... then that guy has his phone!?

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! :D**

**Omake:**

**Akihiko: -_- You made me have that secret camera room again? I knew that room was trouble!**

**Misaki: O-of course that room is trouble! W-who e-even records stuff l-like that?! *blushes***

**Me: Hai, hai, only Great Lord Akihiko records that. **

**Akihiko: Oi! Don't turn me into a creep!**

**Me: O_o Says the man who writes BL novels. **

**Akihiko: When you become a famous BL author, then talk to me. **

**Me: *goes to emo corner***


	3. The Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica (but I own Karou)**

**Author's notes: OMG, that was hard to write. *_* I'm still sick but writing chapters because I can't stop my fingers. **

**Enjoy! ^^ **

As Akihiko ends one call, he gets another. Unknown caller, but it's his own cell phone number. It doesn't take any hesitation for his long fingers to press the large green button on the touch phone and press the phone against his ear.

"Give me my phone - just leave it at the address I tell you," is the first thing he says, straight to the point.

"Seriously? Usagi-san, where are your manners? You're supposed to ask me how I am and if I'm busy today or not," Karou retorts, his voice surprisingly deep on the phone - not cute at all.

The silver-haired man glares at the tapes. "My manners? Don't get me started on yours."

"Eh?! W-what's wrong with my manners?" The man seems shocked on the other line.

Akihiko sighs. "You fucking tricked me into having sex with you - at least YOU were the sober one and YOU could've used your fucking manners and just let a drunk like me pass by normally."

"Ah, those manners," Karou remembers sadly. "Actually I was drunk last night too..."

"That doesn't justify your actions one bit," the silver-haired man glowers.

"Oi! Don't put the blame all on me! Y-You're the one who pushed me on that bed! I-I ... was going to leave you there," the man admits something new now.

Usagi-san raises a doubtful eyebrow as if Karou could see it.

"Wait, what? You were... just helping me?"

"Well... I did kiss you first in the street, but other than that I didn't want to go further!" Karou confesses. "But you... started it."

"Yeah, because you fucking lied and continued to be Misaki!" Akihiko spits with venom.

"Hai, hai, we're both horrible, god kill us - now, can we please get back to the cell phone issue? I have work all day so I can't go anywhere tonight. Should we just mail each other our phones or what?" Karou asks, solemn now as if his cell phone were his life.

"Nah, too much trouble. Where are you right now?"

"Eh, why?"

"Just tell me - I have time right now, so I'll come over and we'll switch phones before any of us gets another call," Akihiko suggests. He's afraid of only one thing: Misaki calling him and Karou answering his fucking phone.

"Okay... but don't judge me, okay?" Karou begs.

* * *

Akihiko is definitely judging - he's judging the place before he even exits his red sports car. The bar is flashy and he can already see trannies walking here and there. He maneuvers around people like a ninja and quickly enters the loud bar. Music is blasting on high and people are dancing despite it being only 3 in the afternoon. Granted, there are only 6 people dancing. Nonetheless, it freaks Akihiko out people would want to dance at a time like this. Instead of looking at the dancers, he sees the familiar hairstyle and walks towards the bartender.

"Phone," Akihiko slams his cell phone on the table and holds out his hand for his real phone.

"Wow, so fast - you really don't want to see me again, do you?" Karou frowns as he stirs a drink.

"Nope," the man says with honesty.

"Nice to know," the brunette grumbles as he gets Akihiko's cell phone out. "Ah, but you don't mind if I ever call you, do you?"

"I'll block your number," Akihiko says with a business smile as he grabs his phone. "Thanks and goodbye."

"Oi, wait!" Karou tries to reach for him.

"What?" The silver-haired man glares at him with such intense eyes that Karou freezes in fright. "Go on, what is it?"

Karou hesitates. In his heart, he felt like last night was a magical dream come true. Clearly he's the only one who thought that in this whole situation. Imagine having met prince charming after the worst night of your life - that's how he felt... but now as he looks at Akihiko's irritated expression towards him, he feels like he'll be stealing a prince charming. He could do that easily if he wanted to... and maybe it'd take time for Akihiko to accept him, but he could do it. But who enjoys stealing a prince? Stealing fate?

"Nothing - drive safely," he smiles, waving to his one-night prince.

* * *

_He fucking cursed me didn't he?_ This what Akihiko wonders as his car swerves left and right on the wet road. God knows when it rained today, but the silver-haired man dared to drive fast on the slick black road and his car kept slipping until... finally BAM!

Thank goodness for seat belts.

* * *

"EH!? H-HE WASN'T WEARING A SEAT BELT!?" Misaki exclaims, surprised to hear the news.

Literally, the news - not from Aikawa-san or from Haruhiko - no, from a news channel. Yes, Misaki came back to the penthouse. Yes, he wanted to say sorry for his rude words yet remain stubborn about those weird tapes. Yes, he came in hopes for long apologies from his lover. And yes, he's sitting with Suzuki as he watches T.V.

He sees the once brilliant red sports car completely wrecked - the bumper is gone and tattered, while the metal on the sides seems like it's been keyed by a million keys (or just the hard metal railing Akihiko hit), and the engine is still fuming with thick smoke. The camera zooms in on Akihiko, whom they're trying to get out of the car, and Misaki feels himself tear up.

"Baka-Usagi! You ALWAYS tell me to wear a seat belt!" He chides his lover. He's dying with worry but he's unwilling to show it, even to himself.

The more they focus on the blood on Akihiko's face, the more Misaki squirms in pain. Karma, ha? Horrible how sometimes when you wish karma would get a person, it gets them immediately - as if it were destined to happen. How much Misaki wished karma on his lover - how much he had cursed him that night he found out and even this morning over the tapes. Now he's feeling bad about it... _all that hate... _

_... Did it go into that car?_

As he looks at the messed up hood of that red car, he feels like the car somehow consumed all the hate.

"I'll forgive your BL stories, the tapes, even, and everything else - just please be okay!" He prays to himself as he sees them getting his lover out.

Misaki winces when they show Akihiko's bloody face as they bring him out at last.

They say he's alive - that's the one and only thing Misaki wanted to hear and as he hears it, his weak legs give in. That's all he wanted to know.

His heart is still alive... his lover is still breathing on this place they call earth.

With a thumping heart, he runs out of the penthouse as he sees what hospital they're taking him to.

* * *

Misaki arrives at the hospital a little too early, so he waits there. It feels like forever with his hurting heart. _Am I shaking? God, why am I shaking so hard?! He's alive - I know that now, so why are my feet so unstable?!_ Having thought that, he still paces in the main lobby of the hospital. People are staring at him and pointing, some even giving him the weird look. Misaki hasn't noticed he's talking to himself.

He keeps thinking about Akihiko's face - there were at least 4 scratches on that handsome face and he definitely saw a full bloody arm - his lover's waistcoat was red too. Over-thinking about the wounds, he can't help but worry endlessly.

Abruptly the hospital doors slide open and Akihiko is wheeled in on a bed.

Misaki is frozen right there - he watches them take the bloody man towards a hallway. He doesn't do anything at first. Seeing someone on T.V. and then in real life is a big difference. The shock is more solid now - Misaki's more scared than before.

A weak voice leaks out of his mouth. "...Usa..gi-san...?"

It takes him a couple of seconds (minutes?) to regain conscious and control over his body. As soon as he does, he walks towards the receptionist.

"W-where did they take the red sports car guy?" He asks, hoping the person will know by just that.

"Red sports car?" The woman raises a brow. Clearly she wasn't watching Channel 41.

"H-he j-just came in here - what room did they take him to?" Misaki tries again.

"Ah, that guy - emergency room #12," she tells him and instantly the brunette walks away.

It didn't take him long to find the room, but it was locked. _ARGH, this always happens in dramas!_ Even though Misaki knows his lover is alive, the tears don't stop as he sits on a side bench beside the door.

* * *

Misaki wakes up with wet eyes. The world is bright... until he realizes it's artificial lighting.

_Usagi-san...!_

He gets up and looks around.

The door is open now.

It takes all his life power to walk into the door. Miskai is ready for so much: apologizes, excuses, kisses, hugs, mini-fights, pouts, and lecturing. He wants to lecture his lover so badly - especially about seat belts!

The emptiness kills him. He practically stayed over night for his lover and he finds an empty room - the bed looks untouched, the tables are all wiped clean, and it's dead dark outside the window. Like a child lost in a new world, he doesn't know what to do or where to go. The sensible side of his brain is telling him to ask the receptionist again - the moronic side of him is telling him to cry as he blames the world for this.

Gladly he didn't have to listen to any side.

"Ah, they moved the patient who was here," a random nurse comes in. "He's on the second floor now - room #52."

She couldn't have made Misaki happier.

* * *

Akihiko knew he deserved punishment for his betrayal (however unintentional it may be), but he never thought life would give him this kind of punishment in a literal sense. 2 broken ribs, 1 sprained arm, scratches on his lovely face, arm and chest, and he has a mega-migraine that kills. They told him it'd take him a full month to heal and only 1 week in the hospital. Now in his 'normal' hospital room he looks around in boredom.

Slowly, his lavender eyes give up trying to amuse themselves and he lets them close peacefully.

Therefore, when a tired brunette walks in, he has no clue whatsoever. The ringing of his migraine doesn't help him depict Misaki's light footsteps.

Misaki looks at his lover's broad chest move up and down in a slow heartbeat and it makes him smile as he sheds silent tears.

"I'm... sorry, U-Usagi-san... I wished ... t-that you w-would feel the s-same pain I am feeling - I-I'm sorry!" Misaki confesses, covering his tear-streaked face as he feels ashamed of himself.

"Misaki?" Akihiko's eyes flutter open. This was a pleasant surprise - he didn't need to look for his lover anymore!

"I'm... truly s-sorry," the brunette apologizes once more.

"Am I dreaming? But why are you apologizing? I deserve this...," Akihiko frowns. Dream or not, his Misaki shouldn't apologize after what Akihiko did to him.

"Y-you're not dreaming a-and you d-don't deserve any of this!" Misaki states as he cries harder.

"No, Misaki, I do deserve this... but I didn't mean to cheat on you... he looked like _you_ and I wanted do that with _you_," the man explains to him again.

The brunette shudders. "L-let's forget about that, okay? Y-You owe me apologizes for l-life, you know that, right!?"

Akihiko looks down. "Yes, I know... wait, are you willing to come back to me?" He gasps a little. He's hoping for too much here.

Misaki walks closer to his lover and softly perches himself at his lover's bedside. He doesn't say anything, but just the simple gesture of the boy's slim fingers hold the man's warm hand says something.

As if fate still isn't tired of them yet, Karou walks into the room with a bouquet of flowers.

"Ah... am I interrupting?" He asks, frowning slightly. He honestly meant no harm.

Both Misaki and Akihiko glare at him - Misaki with more hatred than his injured lover can afford. Some people can take a hint, some can't. Some people take hints and follow them - some people purposely don't follow them. As Karou awkwardly stumbles across the room saying 'ah, just let me put these in a vase', no one is sure if he's purposely being inconsiderate or is he genuinely rude. He finds a glass vase and quickly fills it with water from the restroom. He comes back with it and places the flowers inside. Both men are still staring at him with mean looks.

"G-get well soon, U-sagi-san," Karou says as he leaves.

"He calls you 'Usagi-san'?" Misaki glares into Akihiko's lavender eyes.

Akihiko winces. "T-that's the only name he knows me as... can we just forget him?"

Although Misaki drops the topic, he couldn't exactly say 'yeah, we can forget him' because he can't ever forget Karou. No matter how you cover up a scar or blemish the skin with other scars to avoid that one, the first scar is still the poignant memory. Misaki will never forget that pain and that miserable night he cried on forever. Akihiko might - oh, he definitely will forget because he didn't 'technically' cheat in his mind. He'll cover it up with new promises, new memories.

But it'll always be a scar for Misaki.

* * *

Misaki falls asleep next to his lover on the hospital bed. He wakes up before his lover does (which is typical) and so he gets up and stretches a little. As he makes his way around the room, he looks at the flowers Karou brought. A wonderful arrangement of lavenders, lilies, and a few roses. Misaki doesn't realize his own hatred until he has smashed a rose.

Suddenly conscious of his act, he looks at the wrinkled petals crumbling in his hand. Luckily he was squeezing the soft part and not a thorn. He's never really hated anyone. His classmates know Misaki is the most friendliest guy and genuinely helpful towards others. But as of now, he's learning the word 'hate' from a new side - a betrayed side. _It's scary... this hatred._ The odd thrill he got from ruining that beautiful flower... is scary.

As he violently grabs onto another rose, he stops himself mid-way - not because he thinks he's doing wrong, not because he feels bad about it, and not because he cares about that flower - but because Akihiko's cell phone rings.

The brunette decides to ignore the call until it rings about five more times.

_Hmm, must be Aikawa-san_, he reasons as he grabs his lover's cell phone.

The caller is labeled 'Karou~' with a heart on the side.

_This is...?_

Unwillingly he picks up the phone.

"H-Hello...?" He says cautiously. What if Karou is some BL comic artist or something?

"Nice, you picked up the phone! I thought you'd hate me by now...," Karou's voice rings in Misaki's ears.

Instant recognition makes the brunette glare at the flowers. How can he forget this annoying voice?

"U-Usagi-san didn't pick up - I-I'm Misaki," the brunette declares, "-And don't you call him U-U-Usagi-san again!"

"Eh? Oh, is that a nickname?" Karou seems surprised.

"Yes - only _I_ can call him that," Misaki says with a scowl. His possessive side finally kicking in.

"Okay... erm, so what's his full name?" He asks now, curious.

"Ask him later - I'm hanging up now," he says as he turns off the phone. At least he warns people when he's going to hang up.

When his lover is going to wake up, he's going to pester him about why he gave his number to that guy. For now, those roses need to die...

* * *

"Where did the flowers go?" Akihiko raises a questioning brow as he looks at the empty vase.

Misaki gives a nervous laugh. "D-Don't know, t-they weren't there when I woke up."

"Ah...," the silver-haired man drops it.

Before Akihiko can give any small talk, Misaki takes control.

"You gave him your number?" He asks with large green eyes.

The brunette has no idea about the phone switch, so of course he's suspicious.

"Whose number?" Akihiko looks up with sleepy eyes. He just woke up a few minutes ago.

"_That_ guy's number," Misaki scowls as he refuses to say his name.

"Karou? Shit, he must've saved his number on my phone," the man sighs as he grabs his phone.

"_Karou?_ You call him_ Karou_?" Nothing gets past him. "He calls you 'Usagi-san' and you call him 'Karou'." Misaki glares.

"Misaki... You're upset about this? That's the only name he told me - not like I can call him by his last name," his lover explains.

"O-Of course I'm upset! At least call him Karou-SAN or something," Misaki frowns at how lame that sounded. He feels embarrassed for arguing over something so trivial.

"Ah, okay... So, Misaki-SAN, would you like to tell me why you're so angry this morning?" Akihiko gives a teasing smile.

The 'san' sends shivers down Misaki's spine.

"D-d-don't call me that! And I'm not angry!" The brunette turns away to hide his pout.

"Aw, Misaki-SAN, then why are you shouting?" His lavender eyes narrow.

"Sorry for being so loud, great lord Akihiko!" Misaki rolls his eyes.

"Misaki-SAN... can you come over here?"

The inviting look in his lover's eyes is hard to refuse. His stubborn side gives in and he walks over to the silver-haired man.

"W-what is it?" The boy grumbles.

"Closer, Misaki-SAN," Akihiko smiles.

Now Misaki's getting irritated again, but he complies.

"I... love... Misaki-SAN," the man whispers so slowly and seductively the brunette doesn't know how he survived from that.

From just hearing those sweet words, Misaki forgets Karou and the whole call.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please leave a comment! :D**

**I would like to end this... now. XD So, if you're not satisfied with this, I'm sorry but I have 3 other stories so I'll end this! :D**

**So, THE END~ **

**Omake:**

**Karou: WTF?! What kind of sucky ending was that?! I-I never get to know Usagi-san's real name?!**

**Me: -_- Shut it, you didn't want to 'steal a prince' and stuff. **

**Karou: True, but I wanted to know his real name...**

**Akihiko Usami: My name is -**

**Misaki jumps in: $% %#%&)( D-Don't tell him your name! *glares***

**Me: -_- I feel so sad for Karou right now it's not even funny. **

**Karou: If you feel sorry make me an extra chapter like you do with Miki!**

**Me:... let's do this: in an A.U., Karou and Akihiko do exactly this and then Misaki dies, so Karou ends up with Akihiko. *smiles* Satisfied, Karou?**

**Karou: ... A bit. **

**Me: Okay, then : in an A.U. Karou and Akihiko do exactly this and then Karou finds out Akihiko's real name and then dies. Now are you happy?**

**Misaki: I am. *smiles cheek to cheek***


	4. Extra: Stubborn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica (but I own Karou)**

**Author's notes: I'm getting better now so I wrote an extra for this story - I felt like I ended that too abruptly, so I wanted to make up for it. ^^ There are 2 parts - one for MisakiXUsagi - one for Karou~**

**Warning: CORNINESS OVERLOAD!**

**Part 1:**

After hearing those magical words, the brunette did forget about the negative reality of life, but that doesn't mean he forgave his lover properly. No, he just momentarily forgot. As he nursed his lover in the hospital that week, he forgot conveniently and let them patch up their broken trust. In that one week, Akihiko took Misaki's 'forgetfulness' as a blessing and let himself be spoiled without teasing the poor kid or making the brunette feel teased in any way.

However, Akihiko is very tempted to call his lover 'Misaki-san' again, but he knows that'll make him remember 'Karou-san', so he carefully avoids using that and any other 'kun', 'chin', and 'chan'. Surprisingly, the temptation to annoy his lover is higher now that he knows his lover is on the edge.

As he's watching Misaki drape a blanket over him, he wants to use a cute name for his adorable lover. The way Misaki's eyes nervously watch for every or any move Akihiko makes, the sly smile he gives when he's feeling like a mother or something towards the injured man, and the way he blushes when he accidentally sees the man's bare back - the patient's attire is a blue hospital gown that has the back open (something which Misaki can never get used to whenever his lover turns to his side and the brunette gets a full view of his broad and strong back).

"Misaki-chan -," Akihiko whispers lightly and then stops himself.

Misaki raises a brow. "Did you say something?"

His Usagi-san shakes his silver head in denial. He doesn't want to admit he's just almost ruined their peaceful atmosphere for the sake of teasing his lover. Now that he's said one name...

"Misaki-kun, -," he says next and then quickly mutters 'never mind'. The brunette doesn't even notice the 'kun' in his irritation that his lover just said his name for fun.

This is as far as Akihiko can dare to push it. Maybe they both know unconsciously that if he goes any further then Misaki might explode in anger or some new random emotion that basically means 'we're over'.

On the last day of his 'nursing', Misaki gets irritated again.

Right in front of his lover was another brunette, but with brown eyes. Although his lover still had his poker face on, Misaki knew that his eyes were shining a bit - as if he is interested in whatever the brunette is telling him. Misaki thought he'd never have to see this man again in his life - but now that he has, all his buried anger and sadness is unleashed like a fucking green monster - the jealousy that wants to explode out and cause a ruckus.

As he sees Karou leave, their eyes meet - emerald against dull brown. No one really wins the stare-off, but Karou looks away first. Enraged by this secret meeting of theirs, the brunette walks into Akihiko's room with heavy steps.

"W-Why was h-he here?!" He yells immediately, pouting as he crosses his arms.

"Hmm? Oh, Karou-san? He was here to see if I've gotten well - Strange kid, he asked for my full name," Akihiko laughs to himself.

"And you told him, didn't you?" Misaki frowns.

His lover tilts his head. "Well of course I did."

This did it - the brunette can't hold it any longer.

"You like him, don't you?! Y-You're probably happy that he came to visit today, right?! D-Did he confess to you like some teenage girl or something?! Y-you missed him, didn't you!?" He yells and is surprised as a hard slap hits him across his face.

The sound of the cold slap echoes in his throbbing head. _W-w-why...?_ His eyes are so wide that he looks like a shocked alien at this moment - tears slowly filling the lower lining of his eyes.

"You crossed the line, Misaki - he was only here to ask about my health," Akihiko tells him as he rests his hand on his lap. "He even told me that he's gotten a lover now."

Misaki barely hears his lover's voice through the throbbing pain. Akihiko has never slapped him. Never. The mere fact that his lover has slapped him for the first time alarms him to the point he can't hear a thing. He doesn't care if he's crossed any line - his lover's the one who crossed the line here, in his eyes!

With the saddest face on the planet and betrayed eyes, Misaki glares at his lover and then walks out of the room - that's how Akihiko's last day in the hospital went.

Akihiko watches the brunette leave and can't really stop him - maybe he doesn't want to stop his childish lover. He even explained that Karou has a lover now - what's the problem, then?!

* * *

Stubborn. Both of them are plain stubborn. It's entertaining, really, from a side character's point of view, but from their eyes, it is plain torture. Both of them refuse completely to give in and admit their own mistakes. Misaki and Akihiko live in the same place - live like they've always lived - yet without a single contact of words or touch. Even when they stare, they slyly make sure the other isn't looking.

Time moves slower for them this way. As Misaki gets up from his own bed, in his old room, he sighs when he has to think about making breakfast for _him_. So far it has been two weeks since they've quit talking to each other - god knows how Akihiko has lasted that long before attacking or molesting his lover. He quickly makes breakfast is again surprised at how his lover is awake when he finishes putting the yellow omelet on the white plate ready for him.

This is one of the things Misaki finds weird - his lover always manages to get up without Misaki having to shout loudly that it's time to wake up. Were all his screams futile? Did his lover naturally wake up at this time...? Or has his loud shouts somehow grown on the silver-haired man and now he wakes up without the warning? The answer eludes the brunette and he's curious like a cat as he continues to implore why his lover wakes up so early - perfectly ready for breakfast every day of the week.

The silence is irksome, but they've grown accustomed to it - the clashing of the metal against ceramic is normal to hear in the morning as they quietly eat their food. No small talk, no communication at all.

However, those lavender eyes gaze as soon as the emerald ones look away off into space. His pride will never let him get caught so he relishes in the mini-seconds he has to get a glimpse of his cute lover. He's dying inside, he knows it - Akihiko's heart and mind is slowly dying. He hasn't written a chapter for weeks - he can hardly get a word on his laptop. Aikawa-san wants to kill him, but she understands why he has suddenly lost all fervor for writing. If his lover ignores him, what can he do? Force him to talk?

Yet he knows that his pride won't let him say a word first either. Even if his writing career depends on it, he won't hurt his own stubborn pride.

Misaki also won't let his pride be shattered if he gives in. Why does the uke have to give in first, anyway? By Misaki's standards, the one who has wronged has to give in - he doesn't see his mistake at all unlike Akihiko.

The brunette gets up to clean the empty dishes when they're done eating. Akihiko's eyes follow the boy so desperately that it's amazing how he hasn't given in yet. He watches intently as his lover's small frame walks towards the sink and remains there, beginning to wash the dishes. There's this painful urge to walk behind his lover and swoop down to hug him tightly - so tight that Misaki's breathing will get constricted.

_This is bad_, he thinks to himself, _I'm starting to lose it..._

He's had this urge every morning, but each time the walls have crumbled... he is reaching his last wall.

_God, please stop me..._

His eyes narrow as he stands up. He slowly walks towards his lover with aching limbs - limbs that want to tangle themselves around his lover - engulf him with his scent - kiss him with his thirsty lips that want nothing but him...

_Oh no... I'm going to do it... who knew I'd give in like this? Misaki, truly, you are amazing..._

Hands wanting to feel the warmth of his lover wrap themselves around the boy's shoulders. Akihiko can see his lover flinch like an alerted cat, his wide green eyes instantly on the lavender ones.

Misaki wants to ask 'what're you doing?', but he wants his lover to do this... he's been hoping for it all this time.

Silently, with a trembling yet excited hand, Akihiko smoothly places his long fingers on his lover's face, cupping it so softly as if he's holding a treasure.

"Misaki...," is all he says as he continues gazing into those emerald eyes.

They both stare at each other, as if their eyes are doing the negotiations here instead of their words. No word is spoken. And suddenly it's agreed as their hands shortly join each other - slowly molding their hands in union, they agree silently to forgive each other once and for all. Single glances at each other and their hand affirms that and all Akihiko has to do is give his lover a reassuring smile - a smile that doesn't mean to tease or mock - but to say 'I love you, Misaki'.

Entranced by his lover, he doesn't care where the brunette suddenly begins to lead him. _Maybe to sit and talk?_ He lets himself be led to wherever his lover wishes - their hands connecting them like the most powerful link. It shocks Akihiko as his lover leads him into his bedroom. His popped eyes are surprised as much as his heart. The sudden increase in sweat on his hand can give Misaki a big clue on how nervous the tall man is, but Misaki's hand is also getting sweaty.

Misaki stares up at his lover, as if to say, 'are you thinking what I'm thinking?' with his emerald eyes.

'Most certainly' is the reply he gets from the lustful lavender eyes.

'Pouncing' is not a good enough word to describe the way Akihiko attacks his lover. Plus, it's more of a consented pounce - Misaki definitely didn't mind the way his lover throws him onto the bed and lavishes his lover with countless kisses immediately. Each kiss feels like it expresses his apologies, each gentle touch screaming his love - Misaki's light cries meant to provoke, not to stop the wonderful kisses being gifted upon him.

Simply, they're smitten with each other - painfully reminded how much they've missed one another. A two weeks abstinence is punishment enough for Akihiko and two weeks of silence from the energetic boy is torture enough. Both having endured it all, they're now fully expressing their suppressed feelings of love.

Long fingers trail down Misaki's jeans now, daring to be bold after their silence.

"Can I...?" He cautiously asks, his voice husky.

"... G-g-go a-ahead," Misaki stutters as he blushes a deep red. He hasn't blushed like this in a long time.

Akihiko gives a killer smile as he leans down to kiss him.

"Thank you," his Usagi-san says sweetly and he slides down to his lover's jeans, effortlessly unzipping them.

_What's he thanking me for?!_ Misaki hates to admit it, but his heart jumped out of his chest with those simple words. Being thanked... just got sexier.

* * *

**Part 2:**

Karou wakes up in tears. He's been drowning himself in alcohol these past few days because he's realized Usagi-san's Misaki has come back and taken possession of his lover. The phone call was awkward... it made him feel like a mistress. He honestly thought he could steal the prince for a mini-second when he dared himself to call Usagi-san and ask about his health - his genuine concern for his health is not false at all, but that damn Misaki never let him get to the main part of the conversation. Knowing that Usagi-san's name isn't even Usagi-san is upsetting for him - he doesn't even know the real name of the man who took his heart away...

He's broken up with his ex-boyfriend - the man who abused him like a rag doll and only played with him. As Karou gets up, he flips his ex-boyfriend's picture frame down and moves along. He doesn't know why he's stuck along with his ex-boyfriend so long...

He attempts to remember the reason he fell in love in the first place...

_In a dark alley, a young brunette in a black high school uniform walks to his apartment that he shares with his family. He's used to this street... or he should be. Sometimes he's faced some difficult drunks along the way, but he usually can maneuver through them or just neglect their random ramblings._

_However, it wasn't like that this certain night. No, the world isn't always perfect and as he strolls along the way, a drunk group of teenagers pass that way. Not like Karou isn't strong enough to push away drunks, some drunks are just angry when they get touched by others._

_As the brunette swiftly moves away from the large group, he makes the mistake of accidentally bumping into the last guy's shoulder. You'd think he'd burst out fighting - yes, that's exactly what he does._

_Love happens in strange ways. The tall boy grabs Karou's collar and is about to punch him, but their eyes meet. Karou is staring at the man like: _What the fuck is your problem?! If you're going to hit me, hit me faster and get this thing over with! _Surprisingly, the other guy was like: _His nose is so cute, I feel like kissing it... is it just me or are his brown eyes like chocolate? So cute...

_His drunken friends are surprised as the boy leans down to kiss the brunette - the guy he was supposedly going to beat up._

_Thankfully at that time Karou knew he was gay and didn't reject the guy as he started feeling comfortable with this kiss - he didn't know anyone gay... and this chance encounter aroused him. When the kiss broke off, they began talking... and from there, they started dating after a while._

Karou should've known the guy was violent - the way they met was a big enough sign about that. It's just that... the conversations that built up their relationship made Karou fall so deep that he dug himself in love - letting himself be trapped in love, unable to ever escape the abuse afterwards...

The abuse started off slow...

Shuddering, the brunette tries not to remember that as he makes his breakfast - a single cup of black coffee. He's used to bitter treats instead of sweets. In his relationship, which was sadly his first ever gay relationship, he kind of got ripped off. Initially, he dated this tall, dark, and handsome ideal guy - he ended up getting ripped off because this guy kept beating him up. The first slap was a mere accident - it was a back-handed slap and he was showing something and Karou moved forward on accident.

_Was it the power of the first slap that started it all?_

He still doesn't know why it continued and why that kind heart turned to ice. If he hadn't met Usagi-san that depressing day after another beating, then he wouldn't have left his lover... He's so glad he got to meet a kind lover, even if it's not his own lover. Usagi-san reminds Karou of his ex-boyfriend before the abuse and he knows for a fact that kind man is never coming back again.

Depressing himself with all his thought, he decides to go to work early today.

Since Karou works as a bartender, he's seen it all at his workplace - worst of the worst drunks: horrible fights between angry people, super-irritating drunks that never shut up, the depressing drunks that begin to tell their sob story as they cry and drink more depressants, the puking drunks that puke anywhere and everywhere, and the quiet drunks that creep him out even though they hardly trouble him in any way.

So, today, he's prepared for anything, as usual. Working at a normal bar has one high advantage: no gay guy will try to flirt with him - girls might, if they're into him, but no guys. This has helped the 'no cheating' thing for him.

It's not helping the 'I need a new boyfriend' thing.

For days he keeps flirting with the male guests that come to his bar, but most of them either arrive with dates or reject him immediately.

Is talking with a bartender that bad? Karou wonders with bitter eyes.

"Nope, not really," someone replies to him, shrugging.

Karou's brown eyes glare at the man. He hates when he talks to himself but he hates it more with others hear his thoughts. "Yes it is - they only want drinks from me, nothing else."

"Ah, so wanting drinks from a bartender is bad?" The man retaliates in a deadpan voice.

The brunette doesn't even reply to that.

"I'll take that as a no. My name's Naoki, what's yours?" Naoki introduces himself calmly and looks up with expectant eyes.

"Kaoru," the man replies reluctantly after a solid minute. He wants to shoo this guy away, but he's still a paying customer... _and who knows? Maybe he'll buy more drinks as he talks to me. _

"Ah-ha, that man lied to me, then," Naoki points at some guy in the corner. "He told me your name was Ricky."

"Eh!? D-don't believe random strangers - you should've just asked me," Karou frowns. His eyes could barely see the dark silhouette of the man Naoki pointed towards.

"But you look like a Ricky," the man pouts.

Raising an eyebrow, Karou decides to let this go. _He's a drunk, they're all drunk - don't mind them_, he reminds himself.

"Oi, I told you that you look like a Ricky - don't you have anything to say to that? I think Karou makes sense - Karou makes you look like a smart guy... Ricky makes you look like a cute guy - oh, gosh, that was embarrassing to say," Naoki hides his drunken face in his hands.

Karou brushes this off. Although it's the first time to have a mean drunk around here, he's somewhat unaffected by annoying comments like this.

"Ah, you're not saying anything again - was cute not a nice thing to say? You don't look sexy, though," the man frowns as his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

For some reason this makes Karou snap.

"Sir, I think you've had too many drinks - it would be wise to head home now," he says properly and politely with a straight back and staring fiercely into the man's dark blue eyes.

"Eh~ But Ricky, I'm not finished talking yet~," the man quickly grabs another shot and takes a big gulp - the contents of the drink just making him turn ruder.

As if he's cursed, Karou meets another future lover when he's drunk. Throughout the night, Karou ignores Naoki's random rude yet flirty comments and makes it through his last shift without getting rid of the man. As soon as he has to close the bar for the night, Naoki's the only customer there to bother with.

"Oi, drunk guy #1, let's get out of here," Karou tells the man as he pokes his shoulder, purposely digging his fingernail.

"OOOOOOWWWWWW," Naoki shouts, moving away like a snail. "W-what was t-that?!"

"Revenge - now get up," the brunette demands with a smirk.

"I d-don't wanna!~" the dark haired man retorts as he rests his head on the high table - he's still sitting on the bar stool.

"It's closing time - you have to leave," Karou says in a serious voice._ I've had to put up with him for a whole day - please god, let him leave. _

"Oi, at least keep your thoughts to yourself," Naoki frowns as he drunkenly gets up - his movements like a zombie now.

"Oops, did I say it aloud?"

"Loud and c-clear," the blue-eyed man glares at him.

"I-I'm sorry, but it's closing time,"_ and can you please move faster?_

"Since you s-said please, I'll do it," Naoki grins like an idiot.

_Shit, I did it again_, Karou glares at his feet.

"Yes, you did it again. Did you lose your speech filter or something?" The man asks as he heads towards the door with Karou following behind closely as if pressuring him more to get out.

"Speech filter?" He raises a dark brow.

"Yeah, that thing that filters away all the rude things - there's also a filter that stops bad thoughts from being spoken," Naoki explains, nodding to himself.

_Rude things?! He's been rude this whole evening! Hypocrite._

"I was rude? How?" The man frowns again.

_I need a fucking filter. _

"Yes you do," Naoki grumbles.

After that, an annoyed Karou takes a super drunk Naoki home. He suggested getting a cab for him, but the drunk doesn't remember his address (although Karou feels like it's an excuse to make him come along with him). When he wanted a boyfriend, he assumed he'd be getting someone like Usagi-san... he doesn't want someone who is extremely flirty to the point it's rude. He comes along anyway - a one-night stand doesn't sound too bad at the moment, after what happened with Usagi-san.

With that said, they arrive at Naoki's flat and they don't do anything - Naoki falls onto his bed and starts snoring. Karou didn't even have to do a thing to make Naoki collapse onto the bed.

You'd think Karou would leave... but that's not how he gets Naoki to be his lover. Something lets him stay there - maybe a gut feeling or a sense of protection over the poor drunk - maybe even the fact he has no money for a cab - whatever it was, he stayed there and in a few days he makes a new lover.

When he visits Usagi-san, he's still affected by the handsome man - his face must be sculpted by gods because Karou's heart bursts into bits when he sees him again. However, there is no attraction in terms of love - somehow the drunk stole his heart with his filmy and flirty words. He tells Usagi-san - correction, Usami Akihiko-san - with a smile that he's dating someone. Maybe this will make the man happy for him...?

As he sees his dream prince give him a smile in return, Karou feels his heart calm down.

"Congrats, then - I hope he treats you well," Akihiko told him that day.

Karou nods his head. "Thanks... I heard you spoke to my ex, right?"

The silver-haired man frowns. "He wanted to apologize... but I'm glad you didn't accept his apology."

The brunette feels awkward about this now, but he nods his head once more. "I'm glad too."

Sometimes, staying with someone is easy because there is so much love involved it's impossible to get out, even if betrayed. Other times, staying with someone is hard because there is little to none love involved that even if you want out, it's hard to escape because you're stuck in that place and all you need is a push...

**Thanks for reading and please leave a comment! :D Also, thanks for the comments! ^^**


End file.
